World of Our Own
by Prinzessin
Summary: ShaneHunter fluff. Kinda episode related, kinda not. It's about how they start, and goes from there. Summary's kinda bad, sorry about that.
1. In the Beginning

A/N: And the experimentation continues. I'd like to try and make a series out of Shane/Hunter fluff, but it all depends on you! Review and the fluff continues…deal?

__

World of Our Own is off of the CD of the same title by Westlife (I haven't actually listened to it, but the title sounded good). 

I do realize that so far, I'm the only one in the deep, dark corner of PR fandom that is Shane/Hunter. But I saw it starting from Thunder Strangers and especially in Boxing Bop-a-roo. And this is set after that episode.

World of Our Own

Part 1: In the Beginning

Shane and Hunter stood across from each other in front of the locked door to Storm Chargers. Everyone else was gone for the day, and those two had plans. Just not of their own making. After the Boxing Bop-a-Roo incident, Sensei thought that the dueling boys needed some quality time to get to know each other better.

"Bonding time?" Shane asked.

"Bonding time," Hunter echoed affirmatively.

"So, what do you want to do?" 

Hunter shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"This is getting us far."

"You're not helping."

They heard a rumbling in the distance, noticing that the sky was darkening.

"Nasty storm's coming," Hunter observed, although Shane wasn't sure if it was plain-as-day obvious, that Hunter had heard a weather forecast, or if he had 'special connections' since he was a Thunder ninja.

"Want to just hang at my house? My mom's cooking."

Hunter shrugged again, something that was beginning to annoy Shane. "Sounds good, as long as I won't be too much trouble."

"My mom usually makes enough food to feed the neighborhood. So I don't think there's going to be a problem."

"Ok."

On the way to Shane's house, they talked skating and motocross. They didn't want to venture onto the subject of Lothor, alien or Rangers since they didn't want to take the chance of being overheard. Once at Shane's house, Hunter followed Shane through the living room and into the kitchen where he saw a woman by the stove.

"Hey sweetheart," the woman cooed as Shane kissed her cheek.

"Hey mom," he replied. "Mom, this is Hunter, I've told you a bit about him before."

"Ah, yes, I remember. It's nice to meet you Hunter."

"Likewise, Mrs. Clarke."

"Please, it's Maggie. I insist."

Hunter just smiled and nodded. "Is it all right if he stays for dinner?" Shane asked.

"Of course. It's pizza night anyway. It won't be ready for a while, so why don't you go upstairs. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Hunter followed Shane up the stairs and into his room. The door was shut behind them, and Hunter sat on the bed while Shane took the desk chair. Neither said anything for a while, and the silence was only making an uncomfortable situation worse. Hunter broke the silence when he asked Shane about his family, and they continued talking until dinner.

Dinner came and went quickly, it was mostly a blur for Hunter, since he had to field questions not only from both of Shane's parents, but also his visiting brother. Afterwards, Shane pulled Hunter away, and Hunter was quite thankful. He hated feeling interrogated.

"Sorry about them," Shane said once they were back in his room. "They usually don't drill my friends like that."

Hunter shrugged. "It's ok. They just care."

They compared families a little, and Shane took the hint when Hunter switched subjects to school. As they talked, Hunter was lying on Shane's bed, while Shane was stretched out on the floor. 

"Why are things so weird between us?" Hunter asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really explain it. It's just… oh, never mind."

Shane turned so he was facing Hunter and he chose to ignore the fact that their faces weren't too far apart.

"It's just what, Hunter?" 

Hunter didn't immediately answer, but Shane knew that the wheels were turning furiously. "Things between Tori and Blake were strained for a while, but it didn't take long for them to be cool again. Once Dustin figured out what happened, things were cool with him again. Hell, things between Cam and me are cool. It just feels like we're still strained."

"I wouldn't say strained."

"What would you say?"

"Complicated."

"Because we both want to be the leader?" Hunter snorted.

"That had a little to do with it. But only a little."

"And the rest?"  
  
"You mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Fire away, I just reserve the right not to answer."

"Fair enough. Have you ever…really liked another guy?"

"Yeah," Hunter answered, although his answer was barely audible.

"Me too," Shane admitted.

Both went to shift, but instead, their lips met. Shane was leaning on one hand while the other went up to Hunter's face. It took them both a minute for the brains to register what was happening. And when they did, Shane pulled back, leaning on his hands behind him. And Hunter was sitting up.

"Dude, that just didn't happen," Shane said, staring at Hunter for signs of a reaction.

"It didn't. That could never happen. I mean…us? We'd kill each other in a matter of days."

"Thanks for your glowing belief in me."

"It takes two to tango."

"Well, duh, but we're not talking dancing…" Shane began, then looked down, running a hand through his hair.

"You know, you make blond moments look cute."

Shane looked up to see Hunter grin. "At least mine are moments, and not lifetimes."

"Dude, I'm not the one who took 'two to tango' literally."

"Anyway…" Shane began, then realized one of Hunter's previous statements. "I make blond moments look cute? You think I'm cute? I'm not so sure that's a good thing."

Hunter rolled his eyes, then sat on Shane's bed. "It was sarcasm. Don't tell me I'm going to have to start warning you when I use it."

"Between you and Cam, I know all too well what sarcasm is. Thanks anyway."

Upon hearing Cam's name from Shane…"Cam? You two spending quality time together?"

"Ugh no!" Shane exclaimed, taking a pillow off his bed and whacking Hunter with it.

But Hunter caught it, knocking Shane off balance and he crashed into Hunter. They found themselves kissing again, but this time, neither was too hasty to pull away. Once they did, Shane moved so he was sitting closely next to Hunter. 

"Ok, once could be considered an accident," Hunter said. "But twice?"

Shane nodded, then turned to Hunter. "You wanna give this a shot?"

It was Hunter's turn to nod. Shane's hand brushed over Hunter's, their fingers intertwining.

"I'm guessing we're not going to advertise. Yet, anyway," Hunter assumed.

"Probably a better idea if we didn't announce it so soon."

This time the following silence was comfortable, each lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until they heard a knock on the door that they moved. They had barely scooted a respectable distance apart when the door creaked open.

"You boys do have school tomorrow, right?" Shane's mom asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Hunter answered, standing.

Shane walked Hunter to the front door, where they exchanged not only good nights and see you tomorrows, but also a secret glance that only they knew the meaning behind. And both knew that there were more hidden secrets to come.


	2. I'll Be Your Secret

__

Sorry for the incredibly long wait for an update to this. I've had bits and pieces written, just nothing completed. Hopefully it won't take as long. Thank you for the reviews and patience!

Standard disclaimer. Title comes from a song by Tim James.

Chapter 2: I'll Be Your Secret

"You sure you're up to this?" Shane asked as he walked with Hunter down the street.

"Of course!" Hunter answered, although his enthusiasm was a little forced.

Shane knew that, but wisely said nothing. They walked in silence toward the movie theater, each lost in their own thoughts. Shane's were of Hunter, the panic he felt when he was told that he and Blake had disappeared into a bucket of popcorn. Hunter's were of his brother, and his actions toward Tori lately.

Both groaned when they saw the line pouring out of the theater. But two new movies were opening, although they weren't seeing either. They walked up to the end of the line, waiting patiently until they got inside.

As they stood in line, talking about the movie they were hoping to see, they tried to keep a respectable distance apart. But it was difficult. And every time they took a step forward, their hands would brush. That was, until Hunter shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt. He wore a slight scowl, its definition already known to Shane. He sighed, putting his fingers into his jeans pockets. It was times like that when all Shane wanted to do was reach out and grab Hunter's hand, but couldn't. And little things like that were adding up, making it hard to do anything in public anymore.

The last thing they needed was even the slightest slip, or to give the slightest clue. So they had to behave themselves, they needed to act like they were just friends. And that was the hard part, they weren't just friends, they were much more.

At the ticket counter, Shane asked for his and then Hunter got his own. Shane led Hunter to the concession stand, again they had to wait in line.

"Popcorn?" Shane asked with an evil grin.

"No way!" Hunter exclaimed, then whispered, "I'm still trying to get that artificial butter smell off me and the clothes I wore that day."

Shane chuckled, but added nothing more. They got their candy and soda, then headed into the almost empty theater. They chose seats toward the back, far away from the small crowd in the middle. When the movie started, Shane's hand found Hunter's and they sat like that through most of the film.

"This movie isn't as good as I thought," Hunter whispered, using it as an excuse to lean in closer to Shane.

"It's kinda boring," Shane agreed, turning to face Hunter.

Hunter quickly scanned the area, and no one was looking at them. He turned in his seat, just as Shane already had. Their lips brushed, then tentatively melded together. Hunter slipped inside Shane's mouth. A loud crash from the movie made them both jump, and they realized the film was most likely almost over. They decided to leave before the end, though, since neither cared what happened. After exiting the theater, they walked in the direction of their favorite diner.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Hunter announced just after they ordered.

"Keep what up?" Shane asked, taking a sip from his juice.

"This. Sneaking around…"

"Hunter, even if we tell everyone, some things won't change. What do you think will happen if we walk in here one day holding hands? Or if we kiss just before you go off to race or I go to do a trick?"

"Point taken," Hunter replied, twisting his napkin in his hands. "I just hate keeping this from Blake."

"Then tell him."

"He'll tell Tori."

"Then he tells her! And she'll tell Dustin…and then the world will know."

Hunter's head met the table with a thump. Shane reached over, patting the back of his head a couple times before leaning back in his seat. Hunter sat up a few seconds later with a reddish tinge to his cheeks.

"I gotta tell Blake. But I'll make him promise not to say a word to anyone."

"Whatever will make you feel better."

A strange silence began. Nothing needed to be said, but there was much to think about. Shane wished he had a similar relationship with Porter like Hunter had with Blake. And Hunter tried to plan how he was going to tell his brother. The serious atmosphere soon dissipated when their food arrived. Then they settled back into their 'friends' routine, talking motocross and skating.


End file.
